


Friend Crush

by Moose_Sass (orphan_account)



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Tumblr AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moose_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after knowing each other for years nezumi and shion finally get to meet each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Crush

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a friend on tumblr when they suggested a nezushi tumblr au
> 
> i love these dorks

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, Shion?”

“I’ll be fine, Safu, even better if you stop worrying about everything. We’re meeting in a public place, so if he turns out to be a serial killer he won’t be able to make a move with that many people around. I’ll be careful.”

Today Shion was going to meet his boyfriend and saying he was nervous would be an understatement. He couldn’t stop pacing and had already changed his shirt three times, Safu helping reassure him each time that he looked handsome and Nezumi probably wouldn’t even look at the colour of his shirt anyways.

It had been two years since Shion had first met Nezumi and a year since they had been dating. They had met on tumblr through a classic literature network and had become fast friends, quickly exchanging numbers.

Most days were spent texting and before long Shion worked up the courage of asking Nezumi out. At the time Nezumi had politely declined and explained how he didn’t think a long distance relationship would work, but if they still talked and were still as close in a couple months then if Shion asked again he would say yes.

Even after knowing him for a short time Shion knew Nezumi was one who took time with his feelings and that he would have to be patient. Five long months later, Shion got a better answer then the first time and now his first boyfriend. 

Things progressed from there, Nezumi was still a bit slower with things and at times Shion found it hard to not physically be with him, but they stuck it out. It was Nezumi that had first brought up the fact of the meeting. It wasn’t some outrageous idea either, they figured they lived about two hours away from each other, but the thought hasn’t occurred to them before.

They planned it out so they would be meeting on their first year anniversary and Shion thought that was probably the best gift he could have gotten. His phone buzzed snapping him from his toughts and Safu grabbed it before he had the chance.

“He’s about twenty minutes away according to his gps. You better get a move on.” Safu typed a quick reply for Shion and tucked his phone in his bag before handing it over.

Shion reluctantly took the bag. “What if he hates me?”

“What? Shion do you even hear yourself? He’s your best friend of two year and boyfriend of one. There is no way he can hate you.”

“When he sees me. What if he hates me then?”

“Are you serious right now? Do I have to spell it out for you? I thought you would know honestly. Of course he isn’t going to hate you when he sees you because if he’s managed to fall in love with you over a screen, he’s fallen in love with you, Shion. Your amazing personality and little quirks. He doesn’t care about what you look like on the outside. Even then, you’ve exchanged pictures. He knows what you look like. Jeez, you tell me to stop worrying do you even hear yourself?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Shion agreed quietly.

“Now go, go, go. You’re gonna be late to meet your boyfriend!” Safu pushed him in the direction of the front door.

Shion hesitated for a moment before stepping out of the door with a smile on his face ready to meet the love of his life.


End file.
